Asahi Kirisame
Asahi Kirisame (霧雨旭, Kirisame Asahi) is the Fourth and current Umikage of Namigakure, being born into the Kirisame Clan and being apart both of its Main Family and Branch Family. Since her birth, the Kirisame Clan has heavily deemed her as a failure due to her parents' deviant act that ended up conceiving her. Once the clan found out about Asahi and her origins, they executed her parents and almost had Asahi follow the same fate. However, the First Umikage, her great-grandfather, convinced the clan to not slaughter a child and took her under his wing. She had spent her time being taught by him, despite his grave state due to the Water Release: Worldly Bubble Dome technique. The First Umikage continued to train Asahi until his inevitable passing, where he was able to appoint a Second Umikage, which was also a member of the Kirisame Clan. One of the wishes that was asked of the Second Umikage was to continue protecting Asahi from the clan until she was able to defend for herself. Initially, the Second Umikage refused the request and disregarded Asahi and her safety. She was hunted by clan members on several occasions, narrowly escaping with her life in one of them, until the Second Umikage confronted her about her origins. He questioned why she continued to live on, despite what she was, and she simply answered that she wanted to become Umikage and protect the citizens of Namigakure, expressing her love for the villagers, including her clan members, despite what they've put her through. Seeing her resolution, the Second Umikage finally agreed to doing the First's wish and protected her. Under his reign, Asahi was able to become a full-fledged shinobi and was eventually granted access within the Namigakure Council. During the majority of the first part, she was still continuing her role as a member of the Namigakure Council, albeit under the reign of the Third Umikage. After the end of Part I, she was seen helping reform the village from the coup and was shown to have taken the mantle as the Fourth Umikage. Appearance History Personality & Relationships Abilities and Powers Ninjutsu Asahi is well known for her overall proficiency in using Ninjutsu, being regarded as one of the strongest shinobi within Namigakure's history due to it. While under the tutelage of the First Umikage, Asahi was quick in learning the basic techniques that he was teaching her, and subsequently created her own variations of the techniques to better fit her own fighting style. Due to her proficiency, she has displayed the capability of quickly analyzing her opponent's Ninjutsu techniques and finding flaws in the techniques so that she could strike at their weaknesses. She is quick to unleash her techniques within battles, letting her dish out destructive techniques one after the other, overwhelming her opponents and severely limiting their movement. Ninjutsu serves as her primary form of combat, as well as her most powerful form. She has also displayed the capabilities of summoning a familiar to assist her in her battles in the form of a snake. This snake has displayed the capabilities of using Lightning Release. Asahi uses her summoning to do several conjunction attacks with her nature types, as well as using it as a weapon. She uses her summoning to elevate her off the ground high in the air to be able to fire a torrent of techniques at her opponent with greater range due to the greater visibility she's gained from it. Asahi has also been shown to use it as a form of transportation across certain areas, or to carry injured allies with her to a safer location, as well as being able to use the snake as a place to sit down. Nature Transformation Under years of being trained by Umikage, as well as having to fight for her life at times, she has gained a near masterful grasp at nature transformation. She has been shown to be capable of using nearly all five of the basic nature transformations, where she is missing Lightning Release, and is shown to be capable of using Yin Release and Yang Release. With her Wood and Ice Release Kekkei Genkai, Asahi has displayed that she can use both of these Kekkei Genkai quickly after the other, even going as far as to use both of the Kekkei Genkai in several of her attacks at the same time. Asahi's primary usage of her nature transformations is to combine them into one attack and then unleashing them on her opponent, even if she lacked the proper Kekkei Genkai for them. This is shown in techniques such as Wood Release: Ash After Birth Technique, where she first uses her Wood Release to summon a field of forests encasing herself and her opponent and then burning the trees with Fire Release, starting a forest fire, and then using the falling trees to inflict damage around the area. Another testament of her capabilities is using the Earth Release: Dome of the Underworld technique, where she encases her opponents in a dome with her Earth Release and then cast a form of Genjutsu upon them by using her Yin Release. Taijutsu While Asahi has displayed her Ninjutsu capabilities to be powerful, her Taijutsu capabilities follow shortly behind them. Her agility in battle allows her to keep up with most of her opponents and provide powerful blows against her enemies. When using Taijutsu, she seems to primary relies in using her legs against her opponents, but is not against using her arms. She enhances the potency of her hand-to-hand combat by infusing her legs with nature transformations, primarily relying on her Ice Release via the Ice Release: Frostbite Technique, where she coats her body parts in ice and then inhibit her opponent's movements by transferring her cold temperature to them and then causing ice to form on them, making her opponents heavier and slower. Statistics Trivia *Asahi's name, like all the other Kirisame Clan members, comes from a body of water located in Japan. Her name is derived from the Asahi River. *Asahi uses the character design of Boa Hancock from One Piece. Category:Kage Category:Umikage Category:Kunoichi Category:Water Release User Category:Earth Release User Category:Fire Release User Category:Wind Release User Category:Ice Release User Category:Wood Release User Category:Yin Release User